Snoring, also be named as syndrome of respiratory suspension in sleep, is a common phenomenon in sleep. The occurrence of snoring is caused by the relax of muscles in the muscle group of the upper respiratory tract, making the upper respiratory tract relatively narrow and the effective ventilation level of pharyngeal cavity decreased. During the sleeping, respiratory air flow passes through the narrow pharyngeal portion, and initiates the vibration of uvulae and the fringe of palatum molle on account of the increasing resistance, so that snoring occurs. Among the middle aged and old people, the occurrence rate of snoring is about 25%.about.35%. The snoring not only annoys the sleep and rest of the family and others around, but also does harm to the health of the snorer. To the severe snorer, the respiration stops 60.about.80 times per hour, and 10.about.30 seconds for each time, which can make air exchange in the lung decrease and the oxygen in blood inadequate, so that hypoxemia, hypercapnia and cardio-cerebral diseases will be caused.
For many years, people have been seeking for the method for the treatment of snoring. A mechanical device was once applied to expand the nostril by inserting the device into nose in an attempt of solving the problem of snoring. However, it is quite obvious that the use of mechanical device makes people feel uncomfortable and it is not very effective. Surgical operation has also been applied to treat snoring. However, in the practice, the surgical operation not only costs highly, but also can not be easily accepted by many patients of snoring. As a result, there are only a few people who adopt the surgical operation Obviously, it is highly desired to develop an effective and readily acceptable method to solve the snoring problem.
The present inventor has been devoting to research on the method for treating snoring for many years. The present inventor believes that gas flow can be passed smoothly by the expansion of the effective ventilation area of pharyngeal cavity, and the aim of treating snoring can thus be achieved. The expansion of the effective ventilation area of pharyngeal cavity can be made by:regulating the functions of lung, spleen and kidney, and strengthening the muscular tension of the upper respiratory tract. The present inventor has found in the studies that the coordination of Rhizoma dioscoreae nipponicae and Zingiber officinale etc. can expand the pharyngeal cavity to make the gas flow pass smoothly and to achieve the aim of reducing or inhibiting snoring.
One object of the present invention is to provide a composition for the treatment of snoring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a preparation for the inhibition of snoring.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a new method of the treatment of snoring.